Jujubes, also known as Korean dates or Chinese dates, are healthy fruits used in cultures across the world. Jujubes are used to make teas and medicines and also eaten directly as a snack. A fresh jujube contains approximately 20%-35% natural sugar and a dried jujube contains 25%-80% of natural sugar. Both, fresh jujubes and dried jujubeds contain vitamins and minerals, such as vitamins A, B1, C, niacin, zizyphus acid, carotene, iron, calcium). Thus, jujubes act like a natural dietary supplement.
People are concerned about the jujube containing harmful pesticide residue from farming. In general, pesticides are often used before and after rainy season during the farming process of the jujube. As a precaution, most people peel and wash the jujube before eating to protect their body against harmful pesticides. However, small amounts of pesticide residues can still remain and can be absorbed by the body and can still be harmful to a person. Such pesticides can cause a variety of diseases and are linked to cancer. Therefore, a jujube producing process is needed that reduces the need to use harmful pesticides.
Another problem related to jujubes, the skin of a dried jujube tends to be rough and thick. Traditionally, jujubes are dried in the sun, which creates the tough dried skin. To be more edible and enjoyable as a snack, a drying process is needed that avoids creating such a tough dry skin.
Jujubes have a distinctive texture and taste. Though many people enjoy traditionally dried jujubes as a snack, many people, especially children, find jujubes difficult to eat and not especially enjoyable. Therefore, a manufacturing process is needed that not only creates a jujube snack with an enticing texture, but also creates jujube snacks with pleasing flavors.
Therefore, there is a need for a jujube producing process that reduces the need to use harmful pesticides. There is also a need for a jujube drying process that avoids creating such a tough dry skin and produces a more edible and enjoyable jujube snack. Further, a jujube manufacturing process is needed that not only creates a jujube snack with an enticing texture, but also creates jujube snacks with pleasing flavors. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.